Trowzer
Trowzer is a supporting character that appears in Yooka-Laylee. He teaches Yooka and Laylee abilities at the cost of quills. Trowzer's role in Yooka-Laylee is to teach the player new moves in exchange for a small fee of quills. After acquiring a move from Trowzer, he will explain its use. When the player speaks to Trowzer in Hivory Towers, he will give the player a new move free of charge to help open a new Tome and expand his business. Trowzer's role in The Impossible Lair is dramatically different from Yooka-Laylee in that he expands the overworld in exchange for a certain amount of coins through the use of paywalls. Trowzer's Theme in Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair Name Origin Trowzer's name is a play on the term, "Trouser snake", a euphemism for male genitalia. Appearance Trowzer is an Adder snake. He has stripes of alternating light and dark red going across his back, a cream-colored belly, and yellow eyes. He wears an Australian slouch hat (which has a large bite taken out of it), a mustard-yellow striped necktie, and a black belt holding up a pair of khaki shorts, hence his name. Trowzer's tail goes through one of the shorts' leg holes and then goes back up through the other hole, where it is situated next to his head; he rests his weight on the middle of his tail while sitting upright, and seems to use the end of his tail as a hand. His shorts feature a blue sewn-on patch on one side, giving the impression that his business ventures are not altogether successful. He carries with him a brick phone, made by Brickcom, with the year 1985 written on the side. Personality Trowzer has been described as "a bit of a loser," and, "a business-snake whose career never took off"; despite this, however, he thinks he is the greatest salesman there ever was, and has also been called "smug". He owns a business called Trowzers Worldwide Incredible Traders Co. Ltd. Locations by World in Yooka-Laylee * Hivory Towers ** At the entrance to the left as the duo first enters Hivory Towers. ** At the cliff on the way to Glitterglaze Glacier. ** In the Archives. ** The blue lights. **Near the Toxic Chemicals. * Tribalstack Tropics ** Second floor of Duke's Temple. * Glitterglaze Glacier ** Right across from the hoops challenge. * Moodymaze Marsh ** Under a large mushroom near a large cluster of red-topped mushrooms. This is also where Vendi is located. * Capital Cashino ** Back of the Corplet Statues. * Galleon Galaxy ** On the right side of Lunar Lockup, under the ramp. Quotes * "Thisss next move I used to defeat the world 3 bossss – a tricky encounter, that one." Entire Conversations Gallery Artwork NewTrowzer.png Trowzer.jpg|Trowzer's Character of the Day Artwork Concept Art Trowzer.jpg|Trowzer's post-it-note concept art. Trowzer's Early Design.jpg|Trowzer's Early Design Screenshots 2nKvXZ-S.jpg-large.jpeg|Yooka and Laylee next to Trowzer in Tribalstack Tropics. trouserSnake.0.jpg|Trowzer in the character parade. Trivia *Trowzer was first revealed in website post by Playtonic Games on May 11, 2015.Learn from the Bessst *Trowzer seems to have been inspired by Bottles and Jamjars from the Banjo-Kazooie series, as both characters teach the main duo different new moves. Trowzer also only teaches you moves if you have a certain amount of a collectible, just like Jamjars. **Similar to Jamjars and Bottles, Trowzer is found around different parts of the worlds. *The year on Trowzer's brick phone is 1985, the year Rare, Ltd. was founded.http://www.rare.co.uk/#?about *Trowzer was the first supporting character of Yooka-Laylee to be revealed. *The idea of Trowzer came from Gavin Price, who told Steve Mayles about it through a post-it note, and Steve Mayles then designed Trowzer. *It was originally thought that Grant Kirkhope was doing the voice for Trowzer the Snake, but Grant corrected it, stating that it was Dean Wilson.https://twitter.com/grantkirkhope/status/776819352196685824 *Any speech by Trowzer that contains the letter "s," "c," or "z" is drawn out to imitate a hissing sound. *When Yooka and Laylee come out of the Tribalstack Tropics' Grand Tome, the first Pagie that the duo collects state that Trowzer made a bet with the Pagie that the duo would not come back out of Tribalstack Tropics alive. Since the duo came out of Tribalstack Tropics, Trowzer lost this bet, which hints that Trowzer did not originally have faith in Yooka and Laylee. *Trowser's early design depicted him with one eye, a further reference to the innuendo that inspired him. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Shipwreck Creek Category:Characters in Hivory Towers Category:Stubs Category:Characters in the Royal Stingdom